


La terza rosa

by Moe89



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le riflessioni di Harry sul suo trentacinquesimo compleanno; sul come ci sia arrivato e su cosa abbia dovuto sacrificare per arrivarci.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La terza rosa

**LA TERZA ROSA**

 

Per il suo trentacinquesimo compleanno, Harry si ritrovò di nuovo ad Hogwarts. A Ron e ad Hermione aveva detto che ci sarebbe andato per salutare il vispo quadro di Silente, ma la verità era che non era per il vecchio preside che era tornato. Con passo insicuro Harry ripercorse i i luoghi della Battaglia Finale. Sarebbe dovuto morire allora, lo sapeva.  
Spesso riguardando al passato, a quei giorni bui, si chiedeva come avesse fatto a sopravvivere. All'epoca dopotutto era solo un ragazzo, un bambino sopravvissuto ad una guerra che si era portata via alcuni fra i maghi e le streghe più potenti della storia. Invecchiando si era trovato sempre più spesso a chiedersi: "perchè io?" e sempre più spesso si era trovato senza una risposta precisa.

Quella mattina era andato a lasciare un fiore sulle tombe dei suoi genitori, aveva comprato tre rose e due aveva lasciato loro. La terza invece se l'era portata con sè ad Hogwarts. Il luogo dove Voldemort era stato distrutto, dove Harry aveva vinto, era ancora intriso di una magia potente ed invisibile.  
L'uomo avanzò, fino a trovarsi esattamente davanti al punto in cui "Colui che non può essere nominato" era sparito per sempre e lì, lasciò cadere la terza rosa. Quel fiore non era per il Signore Oscuro però, ovviamente no, era per quel ragazzino orfano che come lui si era ritrovato a dover fare delle scelte importanti in un mondo che non conosceva. Quella rosa era per Tom Riddle, perchè, ora che Harry aveva compiuto i suoi trentacinque anni, si era reso conto che in quell'ultima grande battaglia, non aveva sconfitto solo l'assassino dei suoi genitori, no, aveva sconfitto anche il riflesso di se stesso.


End file.
